farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Her Own Medicine Quest
The Her Own Medicine Quest series was available from April 25th, 2013 until May 09th, 2013 and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Quest Description Cora McCloud is researching the benefits of some herbs and oils... Care to join her gather some good info or make a breakthrough? __TOC__ Hiss And Vinegar "I have a brilliant plan to bring the world an ASTOUNDING new cure for all ailments! The first step in my plan is to invent a miracle cure!" "WOW! After all the research I've done over the last hour or so, I think I know pretty much everything about snake-based remedies. You're the best!" Panacea Later "The next step to developing McCloud's Signature Snake Oil is preparing a workspace. Can you help me set up a lab?" "My new lab looks quite productive! Now I can mix up a truly premium-grade Snake Oil!" Don't Get Rattled "I will now need your assistance to charm these snakes - they must remain still so that I can extract their oil!" Requirements: *Get 9 Snake Charmer Flutes (Skip for ) *Harvest 120 Peppers (Skip for ) *Craft 12 Butter in the Dairy (Skip for ) "Excellent! We're well on our way to inventing a MIRACULOUS formula! Isn't science fun?!" Rewards: * * * Stage Wagon Friend Reward: * White Sand A Smell-Oiled Machine "Now that we've got some Snake Oil, we must infuse it with all the healing herbs we can find!" Requirements: *Get 10 Infuser Spoons (Skip for ) *Harvest 150 Peppermints (Skip for ) *Master Corn Snake to 1 Star (Skip for ) "If we infuse it with enough scented herbs, people can use McCloud's Signature Snake Oil for aromatherapy!" Rewards: * * * Electric Sheep Friend Reward: * Blue Sea Water Yes Oil Can! "We need to bring the mixture to the perfect balance. This calls for careful measurements, drop by drop!" Requirements: *Get 10 Eyedroppers (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Golden Poppy (Skip for ) *Harvest Electric Sheep 2 Times (Skip for ) "This mixture can cure anything that MAY be wrong with you. No guarantees about anything that definitely IS wrong with you, of course!" Rewards: * * * 3 Pack of Turbo Chargers Friend Reward: * Volcanic Rock Slither Linings "This mixture can cure anything that MAY be wrong with you. No guarantees about anything that definitely IS wrong with you, of course!" Requirements: *Get 10 Healing Crystals (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Sunflowers (Skip for ) *Craft 1 Farmhand (Skip for ) "I don't know how you did it, but the snakes are producing more oil than ever! Thanks a million!" Rewards: * * * The Storm Skipper Friend Reward: * White Sand Scope the Serpent's Tongue "We must ensure that my snakes stay healthy for the long term, and that they continue to produce oil!" Requirements: *Get 11 Magnetic Bracelets (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Eggplants (Skip for ) *Master Electric Sheep to 1 Star (Skip for ) "Amazing! You've made Cora's Signature Snake Oil a sustainable business. Er, I knew it would be all along!" Rewards: * * * Mystery Game Dart Friend Reward: * Blue Sea Water Fruit of Knowledge "Finally! It was time to package up Cora's Signature Snake Oil and sell it to the masses! Boy are they lucky I'm here!" Requirements: *Get 12 Medicine Bottles (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Lilacs (Skip for ) *Craft 2 Pumpkin Bread (Skip for ) "Cora McCloud's Signature Snake Oil is all packed up and ready to ship out! This is terrific!" Rewards: * * * Victorian Hats Tree Friend Reward: * Volcanic Rock They'll Swallow It Whole "Final step: Drum up some business. Let's place ads in newspapers and send our literature out to doctors!" Requirements: *Get 14 Advertising Pamphlets (Skip for ) *Harvest 240 Pineapples (Skip for ) *Craft 2 Fresh Sachets (Skip for ) "There should be plenty of people buzzing about McCloud's Signature Snake Oil now. I predict record profits!" Rewards: * * * Wind Up Horse Friend Reward: * White Sand Quest Gallery See also *Quest